Musically Inspired
by Rite4ever
Summary: Aria is just a girl off the streets who just happens to play the violin and just happens to be chosen to be a Herald. Starting a life of adventure, romance, and mystery, Aria will seek to discover her past and future.
1. Prologue

Hey Everybody, this is just an idea, give me your thoughts. If you like it, maybe I'll write another chapter. If you don't I'll trash it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the OC and plot line.

Resin hovered above the instrument in a wispy cloud. The white powder helped the last crescendo and heavenly chord sound crisp and clear. The ending was final; and this piece was the end of today's work. She loosened her bow and bent down to slide it into the slot where it was kept. The violin she placed in the specially fitted case and laid the scrap of midnight blue velvet over it and shut and lock it. Gathering the few coins she had collected, Aria picked up her music and case, and walked down the nearly deserted and muggy streets.

Business hadn't been good today, no matter how many places she moved throughout Haven. Across the street, a local pastry shop was closing. With one flitting thought, Aria ran across and knocked on the door just as the owner was locking up.

"Please Ma'am, may I buy one pastry before you close?" Aria said pleadingly.

She could tell the woman took pity on her from the state her clothes and thin arms and legs. "Sure, sweetie, come on in, away from the cold," the plump woman said.

Aria walked in to the welcoming scent of bread and sweets, the warmth putting life back into her numb fingers. "Just one, Ma'am, anything I can get for this," she held out the money she had received today.

"Oh dear, now, that's not much, let me see what I can do," the storeowner took the money and very obviously slipped more pastries than Aria paid for into a bag.

"Excuse me, but that's much more than I paid for."

The woman looked up and smiled. "No matter dear, they wouldn't be good tomorrow anyway."

"Thank you, very much." Aria took the bag and with a smile, left the bakery. She stuffed her hand into the bag and pulled out sugared bread, and took a huge mouthful of it, savoring every chew and swallow. All in a second, her throat tightened and she stumbled. A vision flashed before her eyes. Someone was being hurt, no, two people hurt and a flash of white light. And then it was over. Aria opened her eyes to find her bag of pastries floating in the air; _how odd,_ she thought. She regained her composure and grabbed the bag out of the air. This wasn't the first time these things had happened; but not at the same time though. She wondered whom it was in her vision that had gotten hurt; she hoped they would be okay.

She finished the first pastry and maneuvered herself so she could get to the bag without dropping her violin. Just as she was fumbling, she passed a dark alley off to her right. Suddenly the feeling of cold steel found its way to the nape of her neck and she froze, stopped right where she was.

"Hey, how's it going?" A low, deep voice penetrated her head; slowly, very slowly, she turned to see a man with crazy eyes, and she knew what was going to happen to her. But what could she do? All she had was a violin and a pastry, and he had a knife.

Still, it was either try to escape, or be beaten and raped. She opted for the former. She swung her case so hard she thought her arm would come out of its socket, straight into the rapist's stomach. Unfortunately, this didn't stop him. He grabbed her wrist just as she started to run, and twisted her arm. Pain seared through it, coursing like blood.

It would be useless to scream, there was no one around, it was after dark, and no one was about. This was the end.

The man grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, halfway down the alley. Aria started to cry and wriggle, but the man's hold on her was so tight it hurt. He grinned and made a little chuckle.

"There's no use in resisting, girl, you might as well enjoy it," He laughed and began to thrust up against her. She could feel it even though he was still clothed. He started kissing her violently, his tongue going down her throat and making her gag. Besides fear, the only other thought going on in her mind was, _this is absolutely the most grotesque thing that has ever happened to me!_

The next thing she knew he was taking off his pants and lifting up her skirt. Suddenly the man was thrown off her, pants and all, and she even thought she heard bones snap. He screamed and moaned in agony.

Aria slid to the ground, out of breath and hurting. She was almost too scared to look up and see who, or what had hurt the man.

But she did, and absolutely thought she was dreaming. Because the vision she saw when she looked up, was none other than a gleaming white unicorn.

Wait no....

Not a unicorn...there was no horn...

A horse. _Ok, I'm definitely hallucinating. What in the Gods' name would possess a horse to do that?_

_:I am not a horse, Aria. I am a Companion and my name is Erendis . I have Chosen you.:_


	2. The Green Room

What's up ya'all? I do have license to say that since I was born in Texas....

I have gotten some awesome reviews for my first chapter and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your critiques. I don't care if you absolutely hate my story, but if you have something to say, make sure it's constructive criticism. Thanks so much for the whole currency problem, I wasn't really thinking at the time. I have read a lot of the books but I only own like 2 or 3, so I really don't have that many resources, so feel free to correct me. Thanks and I'll shut up now!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' 'cept the plot and OC.

Chapter 2: The Green Room

Suddenly, Aria's head came shooting up from where she lay sleeping in the park. She looked around and sighed, _that was the most amazing dream I ever had. A Companion, imagine! _She had had an amazing dream about riding a magical horse and galloping at full speed with the wind whipping in her face. But everything had been a dream. No pastry. No rape. No horse.

_:Once more Aria, I am not a horse, and this is not a dream.:_

Aria tried to sit up but something was holding her down.

"Sorry sweetie, can't have you getting dizzy by sitting up too fast."

Slowly, her eyes became unstuck and she gazed up into warm, honey-brown eyes with a twinkle in them.

"Hello, Aria, I'm Lara. I'm a Healer, and I promise, you will be fine and everything will be sorted out once you have gotten some time for everything to sink in. If you want to sit up very slowly, there is someone who would like to speak with you through your window." Lara smiled and got up, squeezing Aria's hand before leaving.

As slowly as she had opened her eyes, Aria sat up, feeling bruises she hadn't felt before on ribs and arms. The air was crisp and cool and Aria realized it was mid-afternoon. Where had the night gone?

_:You slept throughout the whole night and morning. I was only glad that I got there in time to stop that criminal from hurting you severely.:_

As this voice sounded in her mind, the unicorn stepped forward so that its face was right at the window. _It's not a unicorn. Or horse. _

_:That's right. I am your Companion, Aria and you will never be alone again.: _As this was said, Aria was sucked into the depth of the Companion's, Erendis', deep, navy blue eyes. Like a black hole. There was such power behind those words, and such meaning, that all the events of yesterday came rushing at her in a wave, one after the other. The rapist. His movements against her. The breaking of bones.

She shuddered and tears began to roll down her cheeks and suddenly Aria threw her arms around Erendis' neck and cried her heart out. The patient Companion nuzzled her and mentally comforted her until she could calm down and face him.

"Thank you...so much."

_:I will always be there for you, Aria.:_

All Aria could do was nod and smile, while wiping the tears off her cheeks. Then something dawned on her.

"Well, what happens now?" Aria voiced aloud, as much to herself as Erendis.

_:Before I explain anything, try speaking in your mind, to me.:_

"Uh, okay. Like this?" And Aria thought and thought and thought.

_:No! Ow! Stop thinking so much! I didn't ask for you life story!: _Erendis said with a laugh. _:Direct your words, Aria, not pictures.:_

"Sorry!" Aria said, afraid she'd offended her newfound friend. "Lemme try again; I won't screw up, I promise."

_:Hello? Anybody there?: _Aria said.

_:I think you've got the hang of it.:_

_:Wow!:_

_:Anyway,: _continued Erendis, _:I chose you, Aria, because you have Gifts.:_

_:Gifts?:_ No one was supposed to know about her "abilities." Was he going to use her? But she knew he wouldn't. He was too good. But still...

_:Please, don't think such thoughts. Your Gifts give you the qualification to become a Herald of Valdemar, once you complete your training, of course.:_

A Herald! She had only heard of those men and women in white uniforms, saving the city one step at a time! Only from Bards and storytellers did she hear anything about them. And she would be one!

_:Don't get too zealous; you still have some rigorous training to go through.:_

Her shoulders slumped. _:Oh.:_

_:Don't worry about it, it's a ton of fun. You'll fit right in.:_

But will I? Aria thought. She was just a beggar girl after all. All the other kids would probably make her an outcast.

_:That's absolutely ridiculous. There are people from all over, Aria. From the slums to the highborn. Everyone is accepted for who they are.:_

Aria couldn't find a reply to that. So it was a good thing when, Lara? Was that her name? The Healer came into the room with a tray that smelled of muffins and hot apple cider. A bowl of soup welcomed her as well with steaming grace. Suddenly Aria felt as if everyone in the next few rooms down could hear her stomach growl.

"Figured you might be hungry, dear. Here you are," Lara said as she placed the tray on Aria's lap. "Eat up. The next meal you'll have is in a few candlemarks, so eat it all."

"Thank you, uh, Lara," Aria said, and added quickly, "Thank you so much for all you have done. I can't be more grateful."

"Well you can return the favor by answering a few questions for me, if you don't mind."

"Sure." The soup was cheese and broccoli, and it was the most wonderful thing she had eaten in a long time.

"Great, well, to start off, I assume you're an orphan. I mean, do you know anything about your parents?" Lara asked.

Aria shook her head while still chewing, swallowed and said, "No, I haven't any clue who they were. The only thing I know is that I was passed on from person to person, until I had to make it on my own because I was too much of a financial problem to my present guardians."

Lara tried to find a response to that bit of information there. What was she supposed to say? Sorry, but it happens all the time?

"Erendis, can you tell what her Gifts are?" Great, Lara. Nice, blunt statement. Way to show you care.

Lara saw the secluded look on Aria's round, tan face that Herald's usually got when conversing with their Companion.

"Erendis says that I have...Foresight? And..."

"And what?"

"Fetching?"

"Oh. Hmm. That's interesting."

"Why?"

"No reason, I just think I might have a little trouble finding you a tutor for that particular Gift."

"Oh," Aria said, "Erendis says that I just need some practice to get it under control, so that I can call it up when I need to."

Lara could tell that the girl was barely comprehending this. But she needed to get it out so that Lara could figure out the proper classes for Aria and who her mentor would be. The thing was, the girl was barely fourteen! Passed on like an unwanted heirloom, Aria had never known family, love, or friendship. How she survived on her own, Lara had no idea. She must have some guts to do that. Although, she wasn't unlike many other homeless children out there, except not all of them had Companions coming to save the day. Aria had been very lucky indeed.

Right now the child played with her hair, curling it in her fingers. It was the color of chocolate, and had such a nice wave to it, not curly or straight. She had a tan complexion and wide, hazel eyes. The only problem was that she was so damn skinny. Hopefully that would change with the meals that were cooked here, at the Collegium. Speaking of which...

"Now, Aria. Let me explain things to you, how everything's going to work. In order for you to get your Whites, you must become a Trainee first. You have to learn many, many things, including mastering your Gifts."

"You mean like school?" Aria's face lit up at the prospect, and Lara felt her heart warming.

"Yes, and don't worry, all your classes will be sorted out. For now, I want to get you situated in your own dorm. You need some fresh air and new scenery instead of this silly green room."

The walls were indeed green. Aria had not noticed it before; she also noticed that Lara's robes were a deep green as well.

_:Green is the Healer's color, while white is for Heralds, red for Bards, and blue for the Guard.:_

_:Wouldn't white stand out more? Wouldn't a Herald want to blend in?:_

_:See? You are already sounding like one.:_

Aria giggled and hugged Erendis once more before getting out of bed. He trotted off after promising to meet her later after she had settled into her new quarters. Lara gave her some spare clothes and told her that she would have to be fitted for her Trainee Grays.

"Aria, one more question," Lara said.

"Sure, no problem."

Aria could tell Lara was hesitating.

"Where did you get the money to survive on the streets?"

Aria knew that question was coming. Aria didn't know what had become of her beloved instrument, the one thing that kept her alive these past years. She hadn't dared ask the question, afraid of an inevitable answer. The events of the night before (though it seemed like ages) had really struck a chord in her, if you will. And her talent for the stringed instrument didn't flare in her heart as it usually did; it stayed dormant.

"I don't know; I just...got around. Sold flowers, worked as a maid. It just kinda worked itself out." This was the best she could do. Sold flowers? Where did that come from anyway?

"Oh, well, I was just wondering."

Aria knew Lara didn't trust her answer, but she didn't push it, so the subject was dropped.

_:REVIEWS ARE LIKE TIPS: _


	3. Breakfast

Hey guys! Assuming that my readers know something of the structure of the Collegium, (because then why would you read it?) just please don't nag me if I don't go into detail.

dIsClaIMeR: I don't own anything except plot and characters.

Chapter 3:

Aria splashed the cold water on her face; it definitely woke her up. She stumbled into her clothes like a blind woman, and kept straightening her Grays so that they sat on her just right. She looked down at herself in awe; never had she looked so…so…what was the word she was looking for?

Not beggar? Healthy? Nice?

_: Try beautiful._

Aria smiled and glanced up out of the window, her very new first floor room with a window overlooking the garden. It was quite a cozy little room, or it will be, once she got some sort of décor in it. Right now the walls were a blank white, with a bed in one corner, a wardrobe in the other, and a little brick fireplace waiting to be lit. When Aria saw it, she had been delighted beyond words. Not ever had anything ever been hers, truly hers, except of course her violin, which she didn't doubt was probably broken or sold by now. Luckily that train of thought had ended when Lara had come to fetch her for her Grays, Formal Grays, and boots fitting. The lady there had fussed over her for more than a candle mark, and Lara had come back to get her.

After that Lara took time out of being of the Healer's Collegium to give her a tour of the Herald's wing. Every aspect of the gargantuan building had awed her, especially the dining hall, which was the biggest and best-smelling place she had ever been. Lara showed her the Companion's Field and stables, where hundreds of Companions lounged or grazed. The sight had been right out of a fairytale, and not nearly as beautiful as she had pictured it.

_: Are you done thinking yet? _Erendis stood there, gazing at her with his sapphire eyes.

_: Good morning._

_: Ready for the big day?_

_: Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose._

Today was to be Aria's very first school day at the Collegium, where she would meet new people, and eat with new people, both of which Aria had her doubts. The latter was attended to first; Aria made her way down to the gargantuan hall that served as the cafeteria.

Rows and rows of benches lined the room, and over a hundred students were milling about, socializing, goofing off, or waiting impatiently for their food. Aria tried not to be conspicuous, slipping into the room and taking a seat on the edge of a half empty table.

"Hey," said a voice nearby. She looked up to see a boy her age coming to sit across from her.

"Um, hi," Aria said, unsure of how to accept this pleasant greeting.

"Are you new?" The boy said, his blond curls falling over his blue eyes.

"Yaw, I am."

"I know what it's like to be the odd one out, it sucks, doesn't it?" He said, a glint in his eye.

"Ya." Is that all she could say? 'Ya'?

"Don't worry, everyone here has been through the same thing. You'll get through it and find friends in no time. By the way, I'm Zak."

"Aria."

At this point in the conversation, a girl walked up to the table. She had curly red hair, rather like Aria's, and bright green eyes that made her light up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey, Zak, what's shakin'?"

"Ray! How's it going? I was just welcoming a newcomer," Zak said, turning around, "Aria, this Ray, Ray, this is Aria. See? You've already made two new friends."

Aria wondered if they were a couple. Maybe not. They acted like brother and sister.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," this was Ray, holding out her hand, "I'm Rayelle."

"Hey, I'm Aria." When they shook hands, eye contact was made and Aria saw not only spirit, but kindness and compassion as well. Rayelle sat down next to Zak, putting her book bag on the floor. And boy, was that a lot of books!

"Ray, how many classes are you taking?" Aria inquired.

"I take as many as they let me. I try to learn as much as I can. I plan to be a professor here, eventually, and I want to know anything and everything, as lame as that sounds," she said.

Just as Zak was about to put in a funny pun, the food came around and his attention was averted.

"Yes! Hotcakes! Amazing!" Zak said, springing up to grab the plate from the student waiter's hands. Setting it down on the table he said, "Aria, no matter what they tell you, the food is the most essential part of your time here." This was said between mouthfuls of pancakes and strawberries. Ray settled for whipped cream.

Aria stared at the platter in awe. Never had she seen so much food in distribution. It was practically 20 pancakes to every three people! She was almost too afraid to touch it, for fear it would become a dream and disappear. But she wasn't that scared. She piled three pancakes on and took initiative from both of her new comrades and put on whipped cream and strawberries.

It was bliss.

There is no other word for it.

Managing to keep the conversation away from herself, her, Zak, and Ray talked all the way through breakfast. It was actually more Zak and Ray, and Aria just listened. She learned that their would be kids of all ages in her classes, that most of them were fun, and she also had a weapons class that was supposed to be torture.

"But don't worry about it, it's the only way to shed off meals like these," Ray said, pouring a glass of milk. "Aria, what's your first class?"

Aria had been given a slip of paper with all her classes on it and she glanced at the first one. When she saw what it was, she stared blankly at it for a few moments. Impatiently, Zak reached over and snatched it from her hands.

"Hey! You're lucky. You have music first period. I remember that class," Zak said, pointing at the paper.

"Ya, you were great at ringing the triangle," Ray joked.

Zak punched her lightly on the arm and they all laughed.

"Hey, um, shouldn't we get going?" Aria timidly asked.

"Ya, we should, here's your schedule back, Aria. Ari? Can I call you Ari?" Zak asked.

"Uh, ya, sure."

"Oh, that's so cute! I love that name!" Ray exclaimed. "Ok, well, I have private lessons, so I'll see you guys later!" She gingerly got up from the table and walked off.

"What gift does Ray have?" Aria inquired of Zak.

"Ray? Oh, well, she's pretty special," said Zak, turning serious for the first time. "She possesses a little bit of every Gift. It's really extraordinary. She wants to be a professor he because she knows she can be of extreme usefulness."

"Wow. That's amazing," Aria said, truly amazed. All the Gifts? How many were there? How does she handle it? "Is she the only one to ever have all the Gifts?"

"No," Zak said, "There was another one. But that was a long time ago. That was back when Lavan Firestorm created his legacy."

"Lavan who? Geez. I don't know anything."

"Hey, that's why you have history third period."

"Zak, what Gifts do you have?" Aria asked.

Zak glanced over at her, his blue eyes striking.

"Mindspeech."

"So, that means you can talk to people?" Aria asked.

"Uh, ya, I can communicate with pretty much anybody. But, it's nothing like Ray. Just mind-talk." Zak said, downcast.

"Just mind-talk? Zak, you should be glad that's all you have." Aria said, slightly frustrated. All her life random objects would keep floating in the air, or she would get flashes of futures she had no part of. She spent her whole life in mystery. "At least you weren't wondering your whole life why you spontaneously made objects fly in circles around your head."

Zak kept his head down then glanced up at her. "I'm sorry, Aria, I really don't know anything about you yet and I'm already complaining to you about my own insecurity."

Aria sighed. "It's okay."

Zak smiled. "I'll see you later."

Aria stood there, the hall slowly emptying. She wondered where the music room was.

Thanks for reading; sorry the update took so long. Don't panic, the next chapter will be full of much more action! Stay tuned!

Please Review.


	4. An Opera

I want to say that the story takes place near Alberich's time as Weaponsmaster, and during Selenay's reign, but I don't want to screw anything up. So if anyone wants to give me the bare facts of that time, that would be great.

By the way, when I uploaded this chapter it wouldn't let me put in question marks and colons together in the italicized. It was either one or the other. So I chose the question marks, or else it wouldn't make much sense. If anyone knows how to fix it, please email me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: An Opera 

Aria was able to make her way to a classroom up one flight of stairs, four rights, and one left down the halls lit by lanterns. She had gotten help from passerby students. Everyone was so friendly and nice it was surprising.

_: What did you expect?_ The now familiar voice of Erendis sounded in her mind.

_: I don't know.: _She hadn't really known what to expect.

_: So I heard that you met the famous Rayelle Omnius.:_

_:How did you know that?_ Aria inquired, suspicious.

_:It just so happens I'm in contact with all of the Companions and Misty just happens to be one of my good friends.:_

_:Is that Ray's Companion?_

_:You got it.:_

_:What about Zak's? Do you know his?_

_:Yes, I know Darius as well. Now, shouldn't you be in class, my Chosen?_

Aria laughed and put her mind to getting to class.

When she walked in she saw five bleachers, bookcases, and the most variant collection of instruments she had ever seen. Aria took a seat on the bleachers where the students were slowly gravitating towards and looked up at a skinny, frizzle haired, glasses-wearing, petite woman smiling at them all.

"Good morning, good morning, how is everybody today?" She asked, her smile a constant. "I trust your bellies are satisfied, considering the dining hall had a field day today. Anyway, I will be your musical instructor for this semester. My name is Mrs. Openheim, but you may call me Padma. I don't prefer the title Herald anymore; I haven't acted as one for a long time," this she said rather serious, lowering her glasses at everyone. "I am, however, the longest standing music teacher of all time," her smile came back once more, "and I intend to keep it that way. Now, for this first class, you will be choosing which project you would like to work on for this semester. I can take a maximum of ten for the choir, since I have other classes. Everyone else, I expect you to pick an instrument by the end of the day and report back to me. For any instrument that you must blow on, please wipe off the top when you are finished with the cloth in the case. You may try every instrument in this room. Well? Hop to it! Anyone for choir come over to me!" At these last words, everyone got up and explored the room.

Aria got up too and wandered around. She saw instruments of all kinds, even ones she couldn't put a name to. There were strangles of music all over the room, including strangled voices from the chorus. Aria wandered over to the piano and sat down. She lifted her hands to play the black and white keys when she saw something that made her freeze.

It was a violin.

_: I made sure there was one there.: _Erendis said in her mind.

_: Why?_

_: Because I know what you can do with one of those. And you should make the best of your talent.: _He said back to her.

Aria didn't reply, probably because she was already making her way toward the vacant violin, sitting peacefully. Almost mechanically, she lifted up the instrument and blew down the middle, ridding the fingerboard of the white dust known as resin. It wasn't a great instrument, not like her old one, but it would suffice. There was already a shoulder rest attached to it, so she lifted it to her chin, and the familiar weight felt like home. She took up the bow and laid it on the A string. Carefully, she pulled one long stroke.

The sound was like a smack in the face. That one note was enough to trigger her hands, and she was suddenly lost in the moment.

It was like being underwater, alone, oblivious to the world above you, known only to yourself.

It was an opera, with dark tones and light overtones. Half of the piece was a scale and arpeggio, except the speed was at something like 160.

The violin hummed, as if it was singing rather than vibrating sound waves from wooden holes.

The last note was a chord, one so bittersweet you could almost taste it.

Slowly Aria came out of her fog, and as her blurred vision returned, she noticed there were no strangled and twisted sounds in the background anymore. She looked around, and realized that was because everybody had stopped playing and singing. Eyes full of wonder, her entire class gazed at her in awe.

Unsure of how to react to this unexpected audience, Aria put the violin down with shaking hands, said hurriedly, "Sorry," and left without another word.

* * *

As she ran out the door, she slammed into something, _someone_. 

"Ahh!" The person exclaimed.

"S-sorry!" Aria yelled back, and ran away as fast as she could. She had to get away, she couldn't stand it. First she fit in, had found friends, and felt comfortable where she was. Now she felt like a stranger. All those eyes staring at her, but what was she supposed to do? They had looked at her like a freak.

Aria didn't understand. She had these powers. These unasked for powers that had brought her here to this blessed place. Yet already she felt more comfortable with a beat up violin than a bunch of _special_ kids.

By now Aria had reached the stables. And of course, right there, was Erendis. Sparkling in the sun like white wine, he waited for her there, with no tack, but ready to ride.

_:That was quite poetic, my dear.:_

She didn't even need words. She ran to him, her golden brown hair thrown from its tie and draped across her shoulders. Arms around his neck, Aria cried unexpected tears from her eyes, and before she had known it, she was seated on Erendis, and they had already started walking towards the Companion's Field.

"I'm so confused," Aria said aloud, not to Erendis, but rather to herself. "I mean, I just start to fit in, and then I'm completely thrown. I love this place, Erendis, I truly do. It just feels like there is something else out there that I should be doing. Not just eating pancakes and mind speaking."

_:Would you care for a run? I haven't had one in ages.:_

Aria sighed. _:Sure.:_

_:Alright. Hold on!_

And off they went, first at a slow canter, and then a gradual gallop, until they were at full speed, practically leaping across the field. The Companion's Field was a wide expanse of land, with lush green grass and fruit-bearing trees. Today the sky was beautifully clear, with one or two cumulus clouds dappling the sky. The air was crisp and clean, and Aria felt renewed as the cold breeze went through her nose.

She laughed as they sped along.

_:You are amazing.: _Aria said to her Companion.

_:And you are radiant as the sun.: _He said back.

They had crossed through thick trees that seemed to follow them with every step. Erendis had ceased running now and was stepping lightly, making no sound except the bells that rang with his walk.

_:Have you ever heard of the Grove, Aria?_

_:Yes, on the streets.:_

They had reached a clearing where the bare walls of a chapel were left. A bell tower was also there, except much sturdier and still intact. Aria looked up at it.

_:So that's the bell? The one I hear about? And the Grove? I've heard about that too. They say that ghosts roam the area.:_

:Now who told you that? This is the Companion's territory. This is where the first Companions appeared. They were "Grove-born" until they could start reproducing elsewhere. Trust me, they're aren't any ghosts here we don't know about.:

Aria slid down from Erendis' back.

_:Aria, there's been something I've wanted to tell you.:_

_:Yes? _She gazed up into his sapphire eyes.

_:I'm quite positive that those feelings you confessed to me before are more significant than they may seem.:_

_:What do you mean? _Aria looked at him warily.

_:I think you might also possess the ability to become a Bard.:_

"What?" She said bluntly. Her mind was numb.

_:Your Talent to play the violin is obvious, and your display of the Bardic Gift this morning only furthered my suspicions.:_

_:But how can I--_?

_:Learn to be a Herald and a Bard? It will be complicated and require a lot of work on your part, but remember, it's ultimately your decision. I will also support you in every way I can and no matter what decision you make.:_

Aria didn't know if she liked this. She had been put on a one-track mind until now. Now everything was changing and she was so confused. Luckily, she would always have Erendis. He had filled a space in heart that had been empty up until he had entered her life. Could she become both? Was this an opportunity that she shouldn't even think about giving up? Or was it going to be too overwhelming?

_:One thing I've known about you forever, Aria, is that you are strong. You are so strong not even the burdens of being an orphan can bring you down. And I know that you can do it. There is no doubt in my mind.:_

_:Thanks Erendis. Can we go back now?_

_:Sure.:

* * *

_

Well, that's the end of chapter four! Before you review, I want you to all know that Music isn't an actual class in Misty's books, and a violin _may _not actually be in her books, but it fits with my story and that's all that matters. I have some great twists and turns for this story, and it might get a little complicated as well, but stay tuned because the next few chapters will be awesome.

As always, review.


End file.
